disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Perry the Platypus
|voice = Dee Bradley Baker |alias = Agent P, P to the P, P squared, Parable the Dragonpus, Bunka da Bunkaquan, Stephen, Bartholomew, Howard the Duck |personality = Silent, deceptive, focused, mysterious, cunning, caring, calculating, resourceful, intelligent, serious, patient, heroic, introverted, noble, brave, quiet, loyal, protective, kind-hearted, funny, confident, suave, obedient, loving, task-oriented |occupation = Household pet, O.W.C.A. agent |alignment = Good |affiliations = Organization Without a Cool Acronym |home = Danville |friends = Heinz Doofenshmirtz (occasionally), Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Major Monogram, Carl, Monty Monogram, Lyla Lolliberry, Stacy Hirano, O.W.C.A. agents, Nick Fury, Iron Man, Spider-Man, The Hulk, Thor Odinson, Milo Murphy, Diogee, Balthazar Cavendish, Vinnie Dakota, Melissa Chase, Zack Underwood Orton Mahlson |enemies = Heinz Doofenshmirtz, The Regurgitator, Aloyse von Roddenstein, Red Skull, Whiplash, Venom, MODOK, Dennis the Bunny, Doofenshmirtz-2 (formerly), Derek |likes = His owners, being an agent, Phineas, Ferb, fun, winning against Doof, love, attention, when Doof's machines are gone by Phineas and Ferb |dislikes = When his owners are threatened and in danger, getting relocated and leaving his owners, losing to Doof, his fellow agents acting crazy, being replaced by another agent for Doofenshmirtz to fight, worldwide domination, Doof's rival Rodney |fate = Possibly gets assigned a new nemesis when Doofenshmirtz stops being evil at the end of the summer. Eventually, retires and goes bowling with Doofenshmirtz once a week (series) Saves photos of himself with his owners, Phineas and Ferb, on his computer, so he can always remember the day when he fought side by side with them (movie) |quote = (Chatters) |rides = Agent P's World Showcase Adventure |inspiration = Platypi Dan Povenmire's pet cat Sprocket |appearance = Platypus with teal-colored fur and brown eyes, with a large orange beaver-like tail, a yellow bill, and yellow webbed hind feet. Wears a brown fedora when on missions as an agent. |goal = To make sure Heinz Doofenshmirtz does not take over the Tri-State Area (succeeded many times, failed twice), to stop evil-doers in their tracks |minions = Organization Without a Cool Acronym |powers = Speed Agility Strength Expert tactician/intelligence Durability Balance Accuracy Reflexes Wall-climbing Quick-thinking Skilled in martial arts Leadership Stealth tactics Underwater breathing Instrument playing Webbed appendages Bipedalism |weapons = His tools His hat His fists His feet His tail |designer = Dan Povenmire}} Perry the Platypus, code-named Agent P, or just simply Perry is the tritagonist of the 2007-15 Disney Channel animated television series Phineas and Ferb. He is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus, who, unbeknownst to his owners, lives a double life as a secret agent for the O.W.C.A. (a.k.a. "The Organization Without a Cool Acronym"), a secret government organization of animal spies tasked with foiling mad and evil scientists. In the Agency, his immediate superior is Major Monogram. Background Perry was adopted five years prior to the series’ events, at an animal shelter run by the O.W.C.A. agent Carl. Carl was disguised as a lady with brown hair. The Flynn-Fletcher family adopted Perry after Bucky’s disappearance. The reason he was adopted was that, according to Phineas, Perry looked at both Phineas and Ferb at the same time. When they adopted the platypus, he was given the name "Bartholomew" before he was renamed "Perry". Perry doesn't speak at all, apart from the growling noise he makes. Perry has a lair under the Flynn-Fletchers' house which can be entered through various passages. One example is the Chimney Vator, in which he encounters Santa Claus. Official Description Looking simple and innocent is just Perry's way of keeping his cover as he fights against Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Development While working on the animated television series Rocko's Modern Life, Phineas and Ferb co-creators Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh utilized several recurring elements in the episodes that they wrote. Among these were action sequences and chase scenes. Povenmire and Marsh wanted to reuse these elements in their series and chose Perry to execute it. They gave him a consistent and continuous arch nemesis in the form of Doofenshmirtz as a means of allowing viewers to get to know him. While choosing a species for Perry, Povenmire and Marsh wanted to keep in mind selecting one that was uncommon, an animal that kids could not "pick out at a pet store and beg parents for." They choose a platypus because of the animal's obscure and striking appearance. The animal was scarcely used in American animated programs, so the pair opined that Perry "would not have to compete with preconceived notions that viewers might bring to a more conventional critter." The blank storyboard they were given allowed them to "make stuff up" since "no one knows very much about them." Perry has a theme song performed by Randy Crenshaw and Laura Dickinson, and written by Povenmire and Marsh, who write the majority of songs in the series. The song, along with the number "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" from the episode "Flop Starz", was the first musical composition Povenmire and Marsh pitched to the Walt Disney Company. They were nervous doing so, because, as Povenmire explained, "Disney has a big history of music -- what if they hate it?" Their reaction, however, was considerably positive and the pair was asked to write a song for each episode, which they vehemently agreed to. The opening lyrics for the song describe Perry as a standard textbook definition of a platypus: "a semi-aquatic egg-laying mammal of action." Like the other characters of the series, Perry was structured simplistically to allow young viewers to easily draw him. In keeping with the show's general design scheme, Perry is constructed of geometric shapes in a style reminiscent of deceased Looney Tunes animator Tex Avery. Povenmire uses different design styles for drawing Perry depending on how he is portrayed. Personality Perry is normally found acting like a mindless platypus in front of his owners, Ferb and Phineas. He is also serious while not undercover, even in front of Major Monogram when he does anything silly ("Jerk De Soleil", "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", "Traffic Cam Caper", "Skiddley Whiffers"). He is shown to have a mischievous side, as he willingly peed on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's couch and had once played with him while drenched in honey ("Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Bad Hair Day (Phineas and Ferb)"). Perry is an undercover hero who tries to keep the world safe. Perry is a superhero who stops Doofenshmirtz every time he tries to take over the Tri-State area. Perry does everything undercover so Phineas and Ferb won't find out what he has been doing. At the end of the day, Perry always ends up back home, with someone saying, “Oh, there you are, Perry.” Perry also appears to be selfless and devoid of vanity. In "The Best Lazy Day Ever", it is only after he turns everything affected by the Ugly-inator back to normal that he reverts himself to his normal state. He also deeply cares about the Flynn-Fletcher family and is afraid to lose them and would take immediate action whenever they are threatened ("Journey to the Center of Candace", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Where's Perry?", "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer"). He is nice to not only his allies, but to his nemesis Dr. Doofenshmirtz as well, though only on some occasions ("Thaddeus and Thor", "Brain Drain", "Skiddley Whiffers", "When Worlds Collide"). Physical appearance Perry is a small cubic platypus with teal fur, a yellow beak and webbed hind feet. He has a thick beaver-like tail of a dark teal shade. He has dark brown eyes, and three hair strands sticking out of his head. When acting as a docile pet, Perry has a blank expression with his eyes facing opposite directions to achieve the "dumb" look, and moves on all fours. When portrayed as a secret agent, Perry becomes bipedal and wears a fedora on his head. In contrast to his mindless and wild-eyed expression as a pet, the secret agent version of Perry has a stern look with his eyes oriented properly. Abilities For a platypus, Perry has above-normal strength, speed, stamina, accuracy, and reflexes, (According to Doofenshmirtz, he can perform "highly improbable judo maneuvers") making him a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. A master of platyjitsu ("Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb"), until now only one weakness of his is known to us, which is that he can't see clearly, so that's why he wears contact lenses ("Monster from the Id"). Perry can subdue his nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, with ease. Perry is quick-thinking and very efficient in his missions, especially when compared to his temporary partner, the British spy Agent Double 0-0. For example, while Double 0-0 is trying to use his laser-watch to cut through his metal restraints, Perry simply throws a brick at the remote control, pressing the big button and freeing them both ("Elementary My Dear Stacy"). Perry was also able to single-handedly destroy five Norm Bots whereas a group of twelve fellow agents failed to destroy even one despite numerical superiority and an initially successful ambush ("Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). He has also been shown to respond to and understand not only English, but French as well ("Undercover Carl"), and German; however at one occasion, he needed a dictionary ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot"). Perry is familiar with operating most kinds of machinery and vehicles, even if they're Doofenshmirtz's inventions (although perhaps this is due to the fact that most of them have an obvious off-switch, plug or self-destruct button) or Phineas and Ferb's inventions ("Picture This"). With the help of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, he could fix a machine and slightly upgrade it ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted"). He could also build big things such as a making a shelter complete with music and animal servants ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation") and a spinning windmill sculpture while operating a robot (although it might be one of the robot's mechanisms) ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot"). Perry knows math, as he is seen measuring the trap put on by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He is also smart enough to be able to read and write ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot", "Picture This"). Perry also knows how to drive. Some of the vehicles he drives are a hovercraft car ("Ready for the Bettys", "Traffic Cam Caper", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"), a banana truck (with aid of stilts so he can reach the pedals) ("Suddenly Suzy"), and Dr. Doofenshmirtz's truck ("Road Trip"). He can also pilot a plane ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). It has been shown that he can parallel park with extreme skill ("The Bully Code"). Perry is musically talented as he can play the guitar ("The Lizard Whisperer", "Last Day of Summer"), the bass guitar ("Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Skiddley Whiffers"), can DJ ("Brain Drain"), sing opera ("The Doof Side of the Moon"), and read sheet music ("The Lizard Whisperer"). Perry is able to pull a remarkable number of items out of the air from behind his back. Where exactly they are hidden is not obvious because Perry typically does not wear clothes. The most frequent gadgets Perry uses are: *'Wrist Communicator' - Perry wears a watch-like communicator on his front left paw, and one on his front right paw, although it could be the same watch. It is normally hidden by his fur. ("Traffic Cam Caper", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "Swiss Family Phineas", "No More Bunny Business", "Fireside Girl Jamboree", "Candace Disconnected"). *'Video Communicator' - Agent P uses a PDA-like, video-chatting device to communicate with his headquarters. Dr. Doofenshmirtz once built a "Monster Truck Locate-inator" that looked the same as Agent P's communicator, just a different color. ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World") *'Notepad and Pencil' - Perry uses it to write down notes for his missions but where he has it while not using it is unknown. Perry has also been seen drawing Major Monogram on the notepad while being briefed for a mission. *'Fedora' - Agent P's fedora serves several purposes. First of all, the hat identifies him as a secret agent. It appears to have a hidden barcode that allows him to access the computer ("No More Bunny Business"). There is a spring inside the hat that, when pulled, starts a motor which causes the brim of the hat to spin. The hat can then be used as a circular saw ("Gaming the System"). On at least one occasion, Agent P is able to pull an object out of his hat, which he uses to fight Dr. Doofenshmirtz or help himself escape: a can of Fancy Cheese Spray ("I, Brobot") or a hot dog ("Backyard Aquarium"). The hat may also be used like a boomerang. Perry uses his hat in this way to knock Dr. Doofenshmirtz's controller to the ground, damaging it and setting him free ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). In addition, it seems to have unnatural abilities to stay attached to its owner's head; it stays put on Agent P's head underwater and even in space ("Out to Launch"). He seems very attached to it; in circumstances when it is in danger of being blown away, he holds it with one paw on it to keep it in place, and Agent P is furious when Dennis the rogue agent steals his hat and uses it to access the Agency's mainframe. Once Dennis is defeated, Agent P snatches his hat back from him indignantly and returns it to its proper place on his own head ("No More Bunny Business"). It also contains an auto-scan replication device inside of it, that scans information during each mission, which the OWCA has been using to recreate each of Heinz Doofenshmirtz's Inators to be studied and see if they have been getting smarter or dumber as the years go by. The hat was used as a punching glove ("Wizard of Odd"). Perry also used the auto-scan replication device to scan all of Phineas and Ferb's big ideas that he stored in his lair computer and can be unlocked by placing his tri-folding locket in a slot on his console like a key ("Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). The most important job his fedora has is to hide his identity from Dr. Doofenshmirtz, without it, Dr. Doofenshmirtz cannot recognize him ("Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across The 2nd Dimension"). *'Parachute' - Agent P, while many times escaping by jumping off something high like a building or a plane, is able to use a parachute with a picture of his face on it, though when he switches bodies with Candace, the image was replaced by a picture of Jeremy ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). It is unclear where he keeps it. *'Laptop' - Agent P has a teal laptop with a yellow footprint on the cover which he uses to tap into and reprogram the GPS system on the Flynn-Fletcher's rental recreational vehicle ("Road Trip"). *'Para-glider' - Agent P possesses an orange para-glider with his face on it. He uses it to access places as well as escape from them. Like his parachute, it is still unclear where he keeps it when it's not in use. He also seems to have excellent skill in controlling it. In "Transport-inators of Doooom!", when Agent P is not using it, the glider looks like a jet pack. When in use, it looks like his tie; the game has made some modifications. *'Grappling gun' - Agent P uses it to climb up and swing from buildings and climb onto Doofenshmirtz's blimp. ("Tree to Get Ready", "Run Away Runway", "Bowl-R-Ama Drama") *'Hoverjet' - Agent P's hover jet is platypus-shaped and is hijacked and mistaken by Phineas to be one of Ferb's inventions ("Ready for the Bettys"). Doofenshmirtz chases Vanessa in it with Perry and Major Monogram. *'Scooter' - Agent P has a white scooter with a green stripe down the middle ("Flop Starz", "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). *'Magnifying Contact Lens - '''Agent P removes his contact lenses to burn through his trap ("Monster from the Id"). *'Jetpack''' - Perry usually uses it get around, usually to or from Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. The jetpack has the power to smash through glass traps. ("Bullseye!") It also has a turbo mode, which can break a building's roof. ("Road to Danville") Appearances ''Phineas and Ferb Perry often appears as the Flynn-Fletcher family's pet with Phineas and Ferb. However, when the boys or no one else is around, Perry switches to his role as a secret agent and enters his lair, usually through various passages, to get a mission assigned from Major Monogram. His nemesis is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Perry's mission is almost always foiling the doctor’s plans, which he successfully accomplishes almost every time even with minimal details about the plans. Typically, during these missions, his battle with Dr. Doofenshmirtz unintentionally cleans up whatever Phineas and Ferb have been working on that day, eternally foiling Candace's attempts to show her mother what the boys have been doing. However, on several occasions, Perry tries to help Doofenshmirtz on his not-so-evil schemes and sometimes faces threats that are even more dangerous than Doofenshmirtz. For one mission (and only one mission so far) his nemesis was the Regurgitator, who claims his nemesis is "the world!" and who ends up in prison. Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Perry is a minor character in the talk show series. Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Perry is one of the most seen characters in this Disney Channel Original Movie and reveals to Phineas and Ferb that he is a secret agent to Phineas and Ferb. In the end of the movie, Phineas and Ferb can see him again, but the boys and several of their friends lose their memories for the day otherwise they would lose Perry forever which would have caused a twist in the series. Live-action Appearances Perry's Agent P persona is a rarely seen character at the Disney theme parks. He has, however, made appearances in the Phineas and Ferb autograph sessions on August 5, 2011, to celebrate the release of ''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension at Disney's Hollywood Studios. However, a Perry in action figure and Perry were on the party truck of Phineas and Ferb's Rockin' Rollin' Dance Party at Disney California Adventure. He has also been part of the annual Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade telecasts in 2010, 2011 and 2012, and has also been part of the annual Mickey's Halloween Party hard ticket event at Disneyland. Perry's first appearance was along with Phineas and Ferb at Disney's pavilion of the Licensing Expo in Las Vegas on July 7, 2010. He became a meetable character at the grand opening of a redesigned Disney Store at The Shops in Montebello, California. Outside the theme parks, Agent P has made appearances starting with the Perry the Platy-Bus tours with the Phineas and Ferb costumed characters to promote the Across the 2nd Dimension movie in 2011, including appearances at San Diego's Comic-Con International, the biannual D23 Convention and at the 2012 White House Easter Egg Roll. During the second Platy-Bus Tour in 2012, he made a surprise appearance at Chicago's Navy Pier with Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Vincent Martella and Alyson Stoner. Perry appears in Agent P's World Showcase Adventure in Epcot, which replaced a similar Kim Possible themed attraction. Perry the Platypus in The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Perry the Platypus (Agent P) was part of "Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!" show in the production's subplot in which Dr. Doofenshmirtz builds an Audience Controllinator.Tiffany Hefflinger(aka Tiffany Westfall) played Perry in the show in 2011, while Dani Lobella(Lovello) took over the role as Perry for Tiffany in Mexico City in 2012. Near the end of 2012 and the begining of 2013 near the end of the tour, Perry's role was played by Hilary Kadoya. Video games Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (video game) Wii/PS3 Version He is a playable character after the first level. DS Version He is playable from the start. Where's My Perry? In this spin-off game of Where's My Water?, Perry is stuck and needs to get out. The player needs to get the water to a hole so Perry can get out of his trap. Disney INFINITY Perry is a playable character in the first game, and like all other characters, has an exclusive mission for himself. He also has a crystal variant, and is the last character (as of now for DI/DI 2.0) to have such a version. Relationships Gallery Trivia *Perry has a badge that he carries with him. It has the word "Spy" and an image of Perry peeking over a fence ("I, Brobot"). *When Perry has a day off, he usually watches romantic soap operas and eats potato chips ("Oil on Candace"). *While Perry usually makes chattering sounds only, there have been occasions where he makes other sounds: a weary sound when he has to walk back up the same flight of stairs ("Got Game?"), releasing a breath of relief ("Candace's Big Day"), sighing and sneezing ("Hail Doofania!"), smacking lips ("Moon Farm"), nervous shuttering ("Doonkleberry Imperative"), and laughing ("Elementary My Dear Stacy"). His analog in the Victorian age, the Platypus monster made growling and moaning sounds ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein"). He also imitated Candace one night after she forced him out of the house (the reason for this involved a glass of water and Candace tripping) ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). However, it should be noted that most of these are pretty much variations of his usual chattering. *Perry has an e-mail account where he receives messages from Major Monogram. ("Hail Doofania!") *Perry uses a litter box, much like a house-cat, and can poop in the shape of Hawaii. ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). *Perry is most likely ambidextrous (not left or right handed) because he is seen writing with his left hand ("S'Winter") and with his right ("The Magnificent Few"). *Ferb occasionally mentions that platypuses are the only mammals to lay eggs. In truth, all monotremes (such as echidnas) lay eggs, so Ferb's statement is incorrect. Phineas once states that one day Perry might lay an egg—a strange thought, as Perry is male ("Rollercoaster", "Perry Lays an Egg"). *A marketing executive incorrectly believed that Perry is a marsupial ("Toy to the World"). Baljeet correctly identified Perry as a monotreme later that summer ("Swiss Family Phineas"). *Phineas can tell the difference between Perry and all the platypuses in Danville (there are quite a lot, oddly enough), though they seem to look exactly the same. Phineas was even able to tell if the others were just slightly bluer than Perry or even smelled different ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). *Candace, while trapped in Perry's body, is shown "sweating milk". Only female platypus have mammary glands and Perry is obviously a male, so Candace's body should not have been affected in this way. ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). It was either a side joke or an error in the making. *Perry consumed an entire cheese wheel made by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The cheese wheel was much larger than Perry, giving him a comically large, cheese wheel-shaped bulge around his stomach after he ate it. ("Lights, Candace, Action!"). *Perry has been shown three times in his possible future. When hit by the Age-Accelerator-inator, he is seen much older and wrinkly with a cane ("Lights, Candace, Action!"). Perry, 20 years later in the storyline, is shown walking with a walker but still old and wrinkly ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). In "Act Your Age", he and Heinz like to go out to bowl. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz owns a mint green pair of boxers with Perry's face in agent form, though Doofenshmirtz claims he had them way before he met Perry ("Bubble Boys"). *Perry wears boxer shorts under his fur ("Unfair Science Fair", "Perry Lays an Egg") which means that the line "Besides his hat he wears no clothes", in the song My Nemesis, is incorrect. But when Phineas and Ferb became toy designers and the head person of the table came in only wearing boxers, Ferb states "That man isn't wearing any clothes" ("Toy to the World"). Perry has also been shot by Doofenshmirtz's Underwear-inator ("Monster from the Id"). *Perry has been known to break the Fourth wall by looking at the audience. ("Flop Starz", "Got Game?", "Backyard Aquarium", "A Real Boy", "Road Trip") *Major Monogram calls Perry Agent P, but there are a few other agents who could be called Agent P, including Pinky the Chihuahua ("Day of the Living Gelatin", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Bee Day", "Bee Story", and "Where's Pinky?"), Peter the Panda ("It's About Time!", Meapless in Seattle" and "Sidetracked"), Planty the Potted Plant ("No More Bunny Business") , and the unnamed pig and porcupine agent ("Cheer Up Candace"). *Phineas and Ferb have seen Perry as Agent P five times, and twice in a dream. The first time they thought he was a toy-design for Perry the Secret Agent Platypus ("Toy to the World") and the second that he was part of a video game ("Brain Drain"). Phineas and Ferb also see Perry as an agent when the captain of Smile Away Reformatory School tries to get Phineas and Ferb. Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry interrupts them, but it was just a dream ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!"). When Candace dreamed that she was in Odd, Phineas and Ferb saw Perry as an agent when the popped up trying to take Candace off the Yellow Sidewalk. However, Phineas and Ferb didn't pay much attention to him. Phineas and Ferb have also seen him as a secret agent when they travel to the 2nd Dimension, but they willingly have their memories erased later in order to keep him (Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). The fifth time Perry battled alongside the Avengers, Spider-Man, Hulk-Jeet (Baljeet), The Beak (Phineas and Ferb) and Bear-boy (Buford) to save the Tri-State Area, although he dressed up as 'Super Perry' so that his host family wouldn't recognize him. However, Phineas did start to think that Perry looked familiar. He also was shown in a fedora in a Totally Tools ad. ("Perry the Actorpus") *Perry probably enjoys Christmas because he smiles whenever a Christmas character appears ("I, Brobot", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). *Perry was the favorite Phineas and Ferb character according to the "What is your favorite Phineas and Ferb character?" for the Disney Wiki's first poll of 2012. *Perry knows how to play cards and has done so at a casino ("Undercover Carl"). *He knows how to play the guitar and the bass guitar ("The Lizard Whisperer", Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, "Skiddley Whiffers", "Last Day of Summer"). *He has two other nicknames: "P to the P" and "P Square", both of which symbolizing the numerous Ps in his name ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"). *Perry's DNA code is 74218390 ("Just Passing Through"). *Perry doesn't like to wear dresses ("No More Bunny Business", "Gaming the System"). *Perry may like hot wings since Doofenshmirtz shares them with him ("The Lake Nose Monster"). *Perry could DJ, and taught the skills to Heinz Doofenshmirtz via controlling machine ("Brain Drain"). *Perry has been seen on camera a few times, including in "It's About Time!" when he was being counseled on TV after Doofenshmirtz replaced him with Peter the Panda as his nemesis. He was seen again on a talk show when he was searching for fellow Secret Agent G ("Undercover Carl"). He was taped entering his lair from the traffic camera across the street ("Traffic Cam Caper"). Doofenshmirtz created a TV series featuring Perry and himself as the main stars in Doof 'n' Puss ("Nerds of a Feather"). Doofenshmirtz hosted the Telethon of Evil and tied Perry up beside him ("The Secret of Success"). *Perry has a watch on his right arm ("Fireside Girl Jamboree", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") and one on his left arm, ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") but it could just be the same watch, and he put it on the other arm. However, he has been seen with a watch on both arms. (Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel) *Perry is capable of singing opera in a very high-pitched tone (though it's not audible when he does it) ("The Doof Side of the Moon"). *Perry wears contact lenses. Since the contact lenses are concave as it can concentrate light, that would mean he is farsighted. ("Monster from the Id") *The spelling of the chattering noise he makes is given as "Gyururururururu", which appears to be a Japanese onomatopoeia, in the video games "Phineas and Ferb", "Phineas and Ferb Ride Again". In comics published in the ''Phineas and Ferb'' magazine, it is spelled as "brbrbrbrbrbr." *Perry appears to be highly proficient at double dutch. ("When Worlds Collide") *Perry is O.W.C.A.'s top agent, but for some reason, is assigned to its least credible threat. (Agent P's Guide to Fighting Evil) *He enjoys horseback riding, good books, and long walks on the beach. Perry is also an excellent Parcheesi player. (Agent P's Guide to Fighting Evil) *Dan and Jeff wanted Perry to be an animal that cannot be bought from a pet shop or pound, because if it were a species as common as a dog, kid viewers would want their parents to buy the same breed of dog, etc. They wanted an unknown animal so that they may have creative freedom with it (Jeff's mother-in-law thought that he had actually invented the animal). Before making him a platypus, they considered making Perry a capybara. *It would be practically impossible to have a platypus as a pet since male platypuses have venomous spurs on their ankles and so they would be dangerous to keep around the house. *Perry does have venom spurs on his ankles ("Primal Perry"). He is apparently careful when he kicks Doofenshmirtz, because his nemesis didn't even know that he had them. *Perry, along with Phineas and Ferb, has made appearances of some sort in every episode of the series, whenever it be a cameo, main role, or titular role. *In some early drawings unlike regular platypi, Perry had black eyes, but was changed to dark red eyes to be more like normal platypi. However, they sometimes appear to be black when he stands slightly away from the camera. *Perry makes a cameo appearance alongside Swampy the Alligator in the trailer for the latest "Where's My Water?" incarnation, "Where's My Mickey?". *Perry, along with Waddles from Gravity Falls, was nominated for Favorite Animal Sidekick at the Kids' Choice Awards in 2014. However, both lost to Patrick Star from Nickelodeon's SpongeBob SquarePants (despite Patrick not being an animal sidekick himself). *One of his worst fears is having his cover blown and being forced away from his family. *His growl is hard to do in real life. External links * * ar:بيري خلد الماء es:Perry el Ornitorrinco it:Perry l'ornitorinco nl:Perry het Vogelbekdier pl:Pepe Pan Dziobak pt-br:Perry o Ornitorrinco Category:Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pets Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Silent characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Circus performers Category:Musicians Category:Article of the week Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Spies Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Agents Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Martial Artists Category:O.W.C.A. agents Category:Superheroes Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Transformed characters Category:Australian characters Category:Protagonists Category:Platypuses Category:Milo Murphy's Law characters